


Epidemic

by GanymedeLullaby99



Series: Heirverse: Phase 0 (Chessboards) [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Meta, Metafiction, POV First Person, Poetic, Symbolism, disease imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanymedeLullaby99/pseuds/GanymedeLullaby99
Summary: When the infection starts to invade your body, there's nothing else you can do but let it settle in your bones and accept it.





	Epidemic

**Author's Note:**

> Meta fiction piece in celebration of Heirverse's ten year anniversary.

The infection; this disease flowing ever so freely. They say this with complete and utter confidence and pride. It's completely real, very much tangible.

It's spread like a virus through the atmosphere. Airborne and carried like the seeds of a dandelion.

Someone unsuspecting and unaware would have no clue.

This individual, caught so painfully off-guard, having no indication whatsoever of what was about to occur.

Like looking into the moon without anticipating the consequences.

Turning into a giant, ravenous, mindless beast, enslaved by baser instincts. All rational thought gives way to just acting and springing into motion.

Kill or be killed.

Destroy everything in the way.

Claim.

Claim.

Leave a mark as indelible as your very existence.

Show the world that this insane infection is anything but. Reveal how the very concept is an intricately woven contradiction in and of itself.

A person can't be influenced unless their immune system is weak.

An imaginary barrier can't defend against a tangible object. No denying that if nothing is there, then something can't come in and invade.

No attack or hostile takeover, to take no prisoners. No lives can be lost without a battle that won't be fought.

Yet you and I remain as silhouettes creeping over the dunes under the pale glow of light.


End file.
